Malon and her Nobody
by Okami Nocturne
Summary: Malon is finally old enough to come to Hyrule Castle Town's festival, and naturally she gets lost. Just her luck that she meets Nobody and gains a valuable, lifelong friend. AU, rated K for mild violence, I guess.


A/N: Howdy y'all! I was scouring through my files the other day and found this little oneshot I wrote months ago. After rereading it, I felt like sharing it. So here you go! This is and AU oneshot, set in no particular world or era.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Malon bounced as she held her father's hand, her wide eyes staring at every colorful thing in the marketplace. It was the springtime holy day for the golden goddess Farore. As such, Hyrule Castle Town hosted an elaborate festival for the occasion.<p>

It was the first time Malon had come to the festival. She was seven years old - she was old enough to stay with her father.

Oh, but it was so hard! Her attention flew from this to that, wanting to run and see everything. But she was a good girl and squeezed her father's hand to keep from running off.

Talon led her through the crowds to the different vendors. The sheer number of diverse baubles and knickknacks sent Malon's head swirling. This world was so different from her home on the ranch!

Suddenly, as they waded through the busy street, there was a loud shout, "Make way for His Royal Majesty!" The crowd swelled and pushed, trying to make way for an open carriage. In the ruckus, Talon lost his grip on Malon's hand as the crowd pushed them apart to opposing sides of the street.

"Papa!" She cried. His response was lost in the crowd's din.

Malon tried to push back to her father, but the crowd was unyielding. Afraid, she ran to a corner and turned into an alley to get away from the crowd. Breathing heavily, she fought back tears. She was not going to cry! She was a big girl!

Slowly, she remembered what her father had said before: they had walked past the fountain in the town square, and he said "If you ever get lost, come right here, and I'll come get you."

She rubbed her definitely not wet eyes and stuck out her chin. Very well, off to the fountain.

This proved harder than she thought. Within ten minutes, she was lost. She had managed to lose the festival too, for the noise reached her from over the rooftops. Finally, she plopped down next to a building and buried her head. She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not -

"Hey."

She jumped and looked around. She was alone. Who spoke to her?

"Are you crying?" the voice said from above.

Malon puffed up in agitation and glared up. Sure enough, a young boy stared down at her from the roof.

"Am not! I don't cry!" she answered stubbornly.

He seemed unfazed. "But you were. Why?"

Malon stood and crossed her arms. "Papa told me not to talk to strangers." she rebutted.

The boy rolled forward and fell, landing on the cobblestone with catlike grace. He stood and met her blue eyes with a calm red gaze. He was about a year older than her. Dirty blond hair threatened to cover his eyes. "Lost your parents, didn't you?"

Malon sniffed. "Did not. I know exactly where he is."

"Then where's that?"

"The fountain." She clamped a hand over her mouth. He didn't need to know that!

"Do you know where it is?"

Him and his endless questions! "Of course I do! Who do you think you are?"

"A nobody." he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the fountain."

Malon dug her heels to keep from getting pulled off. "Hey! I said I know where of is!"

"And you were lying. Now come on, your father will be waiting."

Malon bit her cheek and pouted, but let him lead her. What other choice did she have? She really had no clue as to where to go.

The boy led her along silently, zig zagging through empty streets and alleys. Once, they passed a dirty man in rags, who crooned at them. The boy tightened his grip without a trace of fright and pulled her away.

Malon finally spoke up. "Who are you?"

"I told you: nobody." he answered, without slowing or turning.

Malon scoffed. "What, is that your name?"

He did not answer.

The sound of the crowds grew louder very quickly. With one last alley, the two were met with a sea of people. The boy squeezed Malon's hand and plunged into the crowd. Malon clung to him and tried to stay close, her toes catching his heel once or twice.

Suddenly they reached the fountain. Malon sat on the edge with a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much." She said gratefully. "I guess I didn't know where to go."

The boy blinked at her. "Is your father here?"

"Umm," she turned. There, across the way, Talon stood on the fountain edge to look over the crowd. "Yeah, he's over there." She pointed and turned, only to find the boy gone. Malon stuck out her lower lip. Not even a goodbye? Sighing, she made her way to her grateful father.

* * *

><p>The air was stifling hot, but it did not stop Hyrule Castle Town. It was the annual holiday in honor of the golden goddess Din, and it was spectacular. The streets were lined with colorful stalls in bright colors. And thanks to a peace treaty signed three years ago, the Gerudos were present as well, selling exotic goods and performing dazzling feats of beauty and skill.<p>

Malon gasped as one tan Gerudo woman spat oil out and caught it on fire. The inferno blazed upward. The crowd cheered and clapped, fascinated. Malon joined in as well. What if she could do something like that? She was so ordinary…

With a sigh, she turned around and wandered amongst the crowd. Her father was off doing business with the castle again. Since she was sixteen, she was allowed to see the festival while he was busy.

A flash of blond hair caused Malon to spin. It was only a Hylian woman, stooping to pick up a crate of pears. Malon sighed again. She was hoping to meet her Nobody today.

Ever since that day, when she got lost, Malon returned to the Hylian festivals. At first, she got lost on purpose. Sure enough, her Nobody boy would show up and led her back to the festival. During this time, she would talk to him, and occasionally he would talk back. A friendship of sorts had blossomed, and after about six repeats, her Nobody simply found her before she got lost.

He never told her his name, though. Whenever she asked, he would refer to himself as a 'nobody'. So she called him that. He didn't seem to mind – sometimes, she caught him smirking slightly after she called him that.

A small tap on her shoulder forced Malon out of her reminiscing. Malon turned and grinned. Sure enough, it was Nobody.

"Nobody! There you are! I was wondering if you'd show up!"

He smiled vaguely, his right red eye dancing. His blond hair had grown over his left eye years ago, and he never bothered to cut it. "It took me a while to get out here. Sorry to make you wait."

Malon shook her head. "Don't worry about it! The Gerudo displays have been keeping me occupied. What were you up to?"

He shrugged. "Work."

Malon nodded, hiding her curiosity. Nobody never spoke of his line of work, even when she asked him about it. Sometimes, he still wore work clothes to the festival – a gray-black suit of soft, flexible armor – but otherwise dressed normally. Today he wore an undyed shirt, tucked into a pair of tan breeches. A cleaner version of normal for him.

"Have you eaten? I have not." He asked, eyes searching for a vendor to buy from.

Malon shook her head. "Not yet. Have you had Gerudo spiced cucco? It smells really good."

"Let's have that then." He began walking along the crowd. Malon grabbed his hand and followed. They almost always held hands when they were together – a habit from him leading her six blocks back to the festivals for eight years.

They reached the stall and purchased the food. Malon and Nobody ate sitting at the fountain, watching a duo of Gerudo dancing with ribbons. Afterwards, they meandered around the streets as they always did. Malon made the most fun of it, poking into every stall and tent to look and point out a pendent here, a special quill there. Nobody seemed to like the stall with books and they spent quite a bit of time there, with him reading a page or three of a number of books.

Malon walked under a tent filled with clothing. She poked around as Nobody followed her in. "Ohh," she crooned, pulling a dress out. "This looks amazing. I wonder how I'd look in it."

An older Gerudo lady piped up from her seat in the corner. "We have a stall over here. You may try it on if you like, yes?"

Malon shook her head. "No, I couldn't, I…"

"Go ahead. Just be careful with it." Malon turned to Nobody. He nodded to the changing stall. "Try it on. I'll wait out here."

Malon bit her lip. It did sound nice… She walked into the stall to change.

When she came out, she was embarrassed. The silky garment was too elegant against her rough skin, and the folds of royal red looked strange on her. Not to mention the tiny golden disks hanging from the seam lines that jingled with every movement. She walked out enough to see Nobody and coughed to get his attention.

He turned from looking out amongst the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw her. With a genuine smile, he said "It looks really good on you."

"You think?" Malon gave a careful turn, letting the skirt flow out a little. "I feel silly."

"You _are_ silly."

Malon stuck out her tongue. "Well, I may look okay in it, but I'm going to take it off. It's not my kind of thing." With that, she fled back to change into her rough ranch blouse and skirt. She felt some relief as she tied her faded yellow kerchief around her shoulders. She was too plain for a dress like that. Not to mention too poor. She glanced at the price. Yup, _way_ too poor.

She left the changing stall, gingerly returning the dress where she found it. The Gerudo lady frowned in disappointment as Malon left without buying anything.

Nobody stood outside the tent, gazing around. He smirked at her. "Didn't feel like forking over eight thousand rupees for that dress?"

Malon paled. "If I had eight thousand rupees, I certainly wouldn't blow it on a single dress."

"Pity. You did look good in it."

Malon felt her cheeks grow warm. Did he really mean that? "Whatever. Let's keep going."

He shrugged and took her hand. She felt her chest twist randomly as he led her to the next stall. What was wrong with her? It must have been the heat – it was very hot today.

The next stall sold children's toys. A few little boys were fencing with wooden swords as the store keeper shouted for them to stop. Nobody clicked his tongue at the boys. "Their balance is terrible. Good thing they're just toys."

Malon cocked an eyebrow. "Like you could do better?"

"Yes." He stated firmly, and left the conversation at that. Malon shrugged and investigated a puzzle of metal rods bent into shapes and intertwined. She fiddled with it as Nobody did the same. They laughed as neither of them could figure it out. Finally, Malon gave up and checked out the selection of dolls in the corner. She didn't see Nobody place down his completed puzzle a few minutes later.

They continued amongst the festival like normal.

It was nearing four in the afternoon when they returned to the fountain in the center of town. Talon would be finished soon, and they would head back to the ranch before supper, just as they did for every festival trip. Malon sat by the fountain and smiled at Nobody. "Thanks for hanging out with me today. I really enjoyed it."

He smiled lightly. "It's no problem. Someone needs to keep you from getting lost." Malon rolled her eyes. "I had fun too." He admitted.

"The next festival will be at the beginning of winter, right? Will I see you then?"

A shadow passed over his face. "Ah, maybe. I…" He glanced up. "Your father's here."

Malon looked over her shoulder. Talon was entering the square, talking to another man as he led the horse and empty milk cart.

"Listen, Malon," Malon turned back to face her friend. Nobody rubbed the back of his neck. "I may…"

"Malon!"

She stood and called over her shoulder. "Hold on Pa!" When she turned back, her Nobody was gone. She looked around frantically. "What…? Where did you go…?" she muttered. He always did that – disappearing as soon as her father showed up. But of all times to do so! He looked like he had something important to say!

With a defeated sigh, she trotted over to her father.

"That was a handsome young fella you were talkin' to there." Talon mentioned with a curious tone.

"Just a friend, Pa." Strange, he never noticed Nobody before.

"What's his name?"

Malon did not answer, only whispered to herself "I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>The air was frigid, biting at bare skin with bitter cold. But if the heat didn't stop the Hylians, neither would the cold. It was the festival for the golden goddess Nayru, and Castle Town was a buzz of activity. There were many stalls selling hot, steaming foods to warm visitors as they watched entertainers perform music, plays and poems.<p>

Malon pulled her cloak closer, not entirely sharing the joy and festivities around her. She glanced around again, hoping to find her Nobody, but to no avail. She sighed. Of course he wouldn't be here.

The last time she saw him was that hot festival to Din, over three years ago. She had been looking forward to seeing him that next festival for Nayru, but the first day of winter blasted in with a blizzard. Talon refused to travel in the storm, and so Malon spent the whole day wondering what her friend was doing without her.

The next spring, the festival for Farore, Malon spent the whole day looking for him. But he did not come. Same with the next Din's day, and Nayru's day… he simply ceased to join her for festivals. And with each passing festival without him, Malon felt more and more disappointment and loneliness.

And so now, Malon was nineteen, and shivering in a festival with warm honey and hot chocolate, missing her friend until she ached.

She blinked back a tear. She should just accept the fact that her Nobody was gone.

"Hey, are ya cryin'?"

Malon looked up with a start. A little boy, scruffy and tattered, with a yellow buck tooth, looked up at her. His grimy hands held a small battered box.

Malon smiled, feeling nostalgic. "Maybe a little."

"Are ya lost?"

Malo's smile faded. They were in the middle of a crowd, but… "Yes, I suppose I might be."

The boy grinned. "Oh good, I found ya."

Malon arched an eyebrow as he offered the box. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! He said ta give it ta a purdy miss with long red hair and big purdy blue eyes. He said ya might be lost and crying." He shoved the box towards her. "Here ya go!"

Malon took the box carefully. "Who sent this?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. He said he was some nobody."

Malon almost dropped the box as the boy ran off. "W-wait! Where did you see him? Where is he?" She called desperately. She began to chase after the boy, trying to weave through the crowd. She almost lost the street rat multiple times. Finally, the boy ran into a clearing in the crowd and stopped next to a tall, lean man in gray.

Malon skidded to a stop, unable to believe what she saw. It was her Nobody. Her chest tightened as she watched the boy tug Nobody's sleeve. Nobody turned, listened to the boy say something, then pressed a coin into the boy's hand. Excited, the boy ran off.

Malon continued to stare. Her Nobody looked just as she remembered, except perhaps a little taller, stronger, handsome… wait what? Malon shook her head. What was that? She blinked and smiled. Either way, she found her friend! She took a tentative step forward.

"Oh Sheik, look at this!"

The clear, melodious voice of a girl stopped Malon. Her Nobody turned as a bright, beautiful young lady walked out of a vendor's tent, holding up a shaped cookie. "Shaped like a snowflake! Isn't it cute?"

Malon's Nobody simply looked at it and blinked. The lady clucked her tongue and patted his face with a delicate, silk-gloved hand. "Oh come on, smile a little!" He rolled his eyes as the lady placed the cookie in his palm. "Here, you try it. It's delicious!"

Malon stared at the lady. She was gorgeous. Her thin, small frame was elegantly garbed in a flowing pink and white dress, covered with a royal red cloak with a golden clasp. Her strikingly blue eyes sparkled under shining blond locks that framed her face perfectly. And her delicate hands… Malon looked at her own calloused hands and bit her lip, feeling her stomach dropping like a rock in a still pool.

"Well, off we go. Come on Sheik!"

Malon jerked her head up and watched the lady smile beautifully up at her Nobody. Or…Sheik? Was that his name? This lady knew his name, and Malon didn't? Malon looked painfully at his red eyes.

Those red eyes looked back.

His eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, Malon panicked. She turned on her heel and ran through the crowd. She ran into an alley and ran away from the festival. She ran and ran…

Until she was lost. Malon looked around, breathing heavily. Sure enough, she was completely lost. Wonderful.

She plopped down next to a house and hugged the box in her hands. Wait, box? She held it out, having completely forgotten it. Did she really want something from Nobody, or Sheik or whatever he was called?

Yes, she did.

With cold fingers, she pulled the rusty clasp free and creaked the box open. Inside, a shimmering lavender cloth met her eyes. Gaping, Malon gingerly pulled the cloth out. It felt like water in her hands. Was it… a scarf? A piece of metal clanged inside the box, falling free of the cloth. She pulled that out too: a brooch. A glimmering horse brooch. Not silver, but silver in color.

"How about handing those over, missy?"

A dirty young man stood over her, trying to seem charming with a crooked black and yellow grin. He was obviously a thief.

Malon stood and cradled her gifts, glaring at the man defiantly. He shook his head. "Aw, don't be like that." He flicked out a knife. "Hand them over missy. And yer other valuables, too."

Uh oh.

Malon glanced around her and bolted down the street. The man gripped her arm before she could take her third step. She screamed as he shook her, demanding her to obey. When she kicked his shin hard, he cursed vividly. "Why you little…" His knife jerked towards her.

Suddenly his arm and knife were lurched back behind his shoulder so quickly that Malon heard a definite pop. The man yelped in pain and let go of Malon to strike his assailant. The man's second hand was seized and jerked, causing the wrist to break with another snap.

The man howled in pain and fell to the ground. Still holding the man's broken wrist, stood Malon's Nobody. His red eyes were dull with quiet fury. Quietly, he spoke to the robber "I suggest you run to a doctor. Your dislocated shoulder won't be too hard to fix, but if this wrist heals wrong, you may need to become left-handed. Also," He tightened his grip, causing the man to cry out again. "Don't bother trying to mug anyone again. Because I'll find you, Gregor, son of Karlon and Frelia," He released the robber's hand and hissed "and break more than your wrist."

The man paled in the face of the stranger's knowledge and threat. He whimpered and scrambled to run. Nobody watched the man go with a cold glare, until the robber disappeared from view. He turned to Malon, his eyes soft, just like they were years ago. "Malon? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Malon shook her head slowly. "Nobody…" She swallowed and flung her arms around him. "Nobody! I…who was…you…" Her eyes leaked tears as she buried her face against him. Too many thoughts swam around her head but the most prevalent: "I missed you."

He hugged her back. "I missed you too." He admitted.

"I looked for you at every festival. It wasn't the same without you."

"I'm sorry. I was busy."

Malon bit her lip and buried her head more. "With that lady, right?"

He paused. "…Yes."

They stood in silence for a moment, then Malon pulled away. She didn't meet his eye as she sniffed. "She was really pretty. And nice too. Is she a noble?"

Nobody blinked then smirked in understanding. "That was her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Malon finally stared at him, gaping and unsure of what to say.

"And I," he took a small bow. "Am her humble bodyguard."

Malon still just stared, her mind trying to form a response.

Smiling at her dumbfounded expression, he continued. "My name is Sheik, born in a family of bodyguards for the Royal Family. I was finally assigned to guard the princess three years ago, just after the festival to Din. And I have missed you, Malon, my good friend, during every festival… and every day between." He lifted her hand that still clutched the cloth and brooch. "I sent you these because I thought they would look good on you as I followed the Princess through the festival." He swallowed, looking slightly embarrassed at the sudden dump of truth. "I figured if you missed me as much as I missed you, you'd look as I had described to the boy. It seems I was correct."

Malon looked at Sheik, then her present. Then back to Sheik and the present again. Finally she said in a small voice "I'm not even sure what it is."

Sheik barked out a laugh. "It's a new kerchief and brooch. Just like the yellow kerchief you like."

"Oh." She said, red-faced at her stupidity. "I feel rather silly."

"You _are_ silly."

Malon met Sheik's eyes, which glowed in a special way. She looked away, not sure how to respond. Sheik squeezed her hand and let go to retrieve the box she dropped. He returned it and handed it to her. Numbly, she placed the gift back in the box and closed it. Hugging the box, she said "Thank you. They're beautiful."

Sheik smiled. "You're welcome. Now, I really should get back to the princess." He grabbed her hand. "Come along."

"W-what?"

Sheik smirked. "You're lost. I'll show you the way back." Malon blushed as he led her back, holding her hand like he always did.

Within a minute and half, they stood in an alley looking into the crowd. Malon could see Princess Zelda talking to a tall, white haired woman in body armor similar to Sheik's across the street.

"Oh man," Sheik groaned. " Impa found her unattended. She'll flay me alive."

Malon smiled. "Will I see you again, No-Sheik?"

He bowed to her and kissed her fingertips lightly. "I would like to, Malon. I'll see if I can't get time off for Farore's day in the spring. Assuming Impa hasn't killed me by nightfall."

Malon blushed deeply, her heart thudding. "W-well try not to get killed then. I just found you again, I don't want to lose you already."

Sheik grinned. "Funny, because I'm always the one doing the finding between us. You just like to get lost."

She pouted, knowing he was right. "Fine then. Don't die, because someone needs to keep me from getting lost again."

Sheik laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Until next time, then." he said, and walked out into the crowd.

In a fit of impulse, Malon grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the alley. She leaned forward on her tip-toes and kissed him briefly on the cheek. She released him and smiled shyly. "I'll see you later, my Nobody." she said, and ran off into the crowd as he gaped at her.

Sheik slowly grinned, feeling like he could fly. Then a threatening presence appeared next to him. Impa.

_Dear goddesses,_ Sheik prayed, _please don't let her kill me yet._

* * *

><p>That was cute. If Sheik's good at finding things, I guess that makes him a Hufflepuff. *snicker* Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
